


Letters to Tezuka

by Aishuu



Series: Three Point Games [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Satire, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tezuka leaves for Germany, Ryuuzaki-sensei keeps in touch to discuss Seigaku's tennis team. It's such a pity the letters turn into a running catalogue of the ongoing hookups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Tezuka

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-sided email conversation set during the Jyousei arc of the anime. This is set in the early 2000s, so texting isn't as popular. Plus it's fun to make Ryuuzaki squirm.

1.

I'm glad to hear you're settling in. I hope the dictionary I gave you will help.

If you need anything, please let me know.

 

2.

No, I won't make Inui run twenty laps. It's your own fault he has your cell number.

3\. 

Practice is going well. 

Ryoma has been working on mastering a version of your Tezuka zone. It's kind of an opposite thing. Whenever the opponent hits the ball to him, the ball automatically spins so it's out of play. It's really interesting to watch.

Fuji is still not reaching his potential, but Momoshiro is rising to the occasion.

The one I'm worried about is Oishi. I think the stress may be too much for him. Maybe you can offer him a few words of advice?

4.

Oishi's been muttering "Don't be careless" under his breath for the last two days. That wasn't exactly what I meant, Tezuka.

Maybe you should try again?

5.

Everyone was on the verge of dropping dead of exhaustion after today. 

You did NOT need to tell Oishi that laps were the key to success. I think he broke your record for handing out punishment laps today. I only stepped in when he ordered Eiji to do laps for smiling at Fuji.

Tezuka, what I meant was for you to let him know that the team will be able to support him. It sounds better if you say it.

6.

I really don't like you right now.

7.

Sorry for that letter, I just needed to vent.

When Oishi arranges group "bonding activities" that have trust falls, it doesn't take a genius to know there will be a problem. Kaidou dropped Momoshiro, and they've been fighting worse than usual since. I do think it was an accident caused by Ryoma distracted him, but it doesn't matter because Kaidou won't apologize.

As to your question, Fuji is acting normally. Is there any reason I should be concerned?

8.

I promise not to give your new e-mail address to Inui, but he'll probably find out anyway.

We have the Jousei match in a week, and I think they'll do well. Have any ideas for the line-up? I'm not sure if I should try the Fuji-Kawamura pair again. Their record isn't that great, but I don't have any other ideas. Kaidou has to play in singles three, so...

9.

Inui-Momoshiro? Are you sure that's a good idea? I know you'd prefer I use Inui-Kaidou, but that's not going to happen. Kaidou received a challenge, and I have to put him there.

10.

DID YOU KNOW ABOUT FUJI AND RYOMA?

This is not the kind of secret you keep from your coach.

11.

I appreciate the need for discretion, but when all the first years walk in on Fuji with his tongue down Ryoma's throat, we have a problem. I would suspend both, but I don't have any alternates. Can you please talk to them both and tell them that discretion is wise?

Atobe Keigo called me to get your new e-mail address. Should I give it to him?

12.

Atobe's address is atobek@hyotei.edu. I don't see why you're insisting on e-mailing him first.

Two days to Jousei. Oishi is doing much better, but Kaidou seems to have come down with a cold. He's going Hsss *cough, cough* sssss. It's really amusing.

Thanks for whatever you said to Fuji. He seems to be ignoring Ryoma at the moment.

13.

It was very kind of you to message the team before the match. It really made a difference.

I'm sure you've already heard, but I'll confirm Oishi-Kikumaru, Kaidou and Ryoma won their matches, and Inui-Momoshiro lost. I think it had something to do with the fact that Inui inadvertently poisoned Momoshiro. We're seriously going to be talking about banning those juices of his. I think half the team now had full-blown phobias.

14.

Telling Fuji to date someone his own age wasn't what I meant. I caught him and Kawamura in an even more compromising situation today.

If I catch him making out with a teammate again, I'll be forced to take action.

15.

I deny any and all attempts to rig the bowling tournament. Really, Tezuka, you shouldn't listen to Eiji. He's excitable.

16.

You should have told Atobe to be more discreet. It's not my fault he gave your address to Sanada, and definitely not my fault that Yanagi got it from there. Deal with Inui yourself.

Speaking of Rikkai, you might be interested in knowing Fuji requested to play Kirihara. He actually seems - gasp! - motivated.

17.

I checked and Fuji hasn't had any Inui Juice since the Aozu incident. Though he did manage to slip it into the team's gatorade two days ago.

Ryoma is fine. Why do you ask?

18.

Did you KNOW Ryoma moved onto Momoshiro after Fuji broke up with him? They were making out by the bicycle rack where anyone could have seen them.

Enclosed is one picture, just so you can be as traumatized as I am. 

19.

The picture I sent you mysteriously ended up in the club's scrapbook - with SuperGlue. I can't get it out without tearing up the District championship certificate that's on the other side.

WHO did you send it to?

20.

You're kidding. Just Oishi?

You need to tell me the truth.

21.

I forgot Kikumaru had Oishi's password. Apparently he forwarded it to everyone else.

My apologies if I was sharp with you. I settled on just covering it with a picture of my bowling ball.

22.

I'm going to ask you this as your mentor.

Since when have you been dating Atobe Keigo? The pictures burn my eyes.

23\. 

Maybe you should check out www.seigakusluts.org

24.

No, I will not make Fuji run 100 laps. If you notice, he's featured prominently, so I think it was someone else. Though the entire "tru boi luv" section featuring Oishi and Kikumaru was a bit more explicit. I think I am going to have nightmares.

25.

SAKUNO and TOMOKO? You're kidding. My granddaughter would never do anything like that. Tomoko, maybe, but Sakuno's too sweet.

26.

Okay, you win. I traced the IP and it's coming from Sakuno's house.

I promise, I'll discipline her and get her to pull the site down.

How many times do you expect to change e-mail addresses, by the way?


End file.
